User talk:Tazmaria Goldeneyes
Hi Tazmaria Goldeneyes, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:50, November 23, 2009 OK, we're sorry we got worked up. Now let's be mature about this and communicate with each other like sensible people. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) HI! and WELCOME to REdwall WIki! I bes an otter archer. I'm pretty sure you''ll have a bunch of fun here! I do! If not, too bad. Sorry. But i hope you do!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Blocking They all know why they were blocked, and it said very clear as the reason, RPGing in the shoutbox. We have rules here, and they are to be followed. It's not permanent. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) . -- LordTBT Talk! 20:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi!! Hi there, Tazmaria! Cool name! I know your sister and I've drawn her a couple of pictures. I saw you seemed to be in need of a picture, and let me be the first to inform you of about a ZILLION artists who do stuff for free and really good! Here's a list: Me Shieldmaiden Sambrook FM Fren Pinedance LA Mauran If you scroll through all the Fan Art, too, you may be able to find something you like. And I used these people's nicknames, in case you didn't know. Hope you like it here, and if you're having troubles with signatures or blog posts or polls, don't be afraid to ask! Although, you could also just ask your sister. xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) sneaky smile* Would you like me to make a boyfriend for you as well?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *blarg* FM is the one who made Layla's boyfriend in the first place. Just so you know. And don't be suprised if he has a name like Merry or Pippin or even Sam. Umrag the Destroyer 13:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I came up with a rough plan, so don't use it imeadietly, cause I'm not quite finished.. His Name is Kendar but everyone calls him Ken... he is brown with black stripes, and blue eyes.. he is a young guard cat, and he later meets Taz, and they like each other, and later, someone gives a prophosey about Ken being the one to be the undoing of the kingdom if he stays with Tazmaria, so she forbids them to see each other, and they secretly see each other and the queen later has him banished, (either if Taz goes to find him or if he comes back disgised is up to you)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) okay, personality.... He is a rather stubborn chap, and is a little bit arrogant he is actually a pretty friendly and out-going sort. he is very witty, and can come up with an insult in the blink of an eye. he is also pretty cheeky, and will tease the captains and anyone above, equal or below his rank. he loves to be in the fresh air, and likes to imitate animal noises (owl hoots, cricket chirps and so on) he is a good tracker, and he has a fascination with moles, and their unique speech. his weapon is a spear, and (later) a hand ax. he is a little bit shy and flustered around pretty girls (doesn't matter what species) and his pet peeve is boat rides (he gets seasick)he has a hood on his plain green tunic (like keyla in the redwall TV series) which is a darker green, and he mostly keeps his hood over his head. (he likes to be a bit mysterious :T) one of his friends when he found out ken was sneaking of to see princess Tazmaria, he warned him to be careful, even suggesting to stop seeing Taz, but Ken wouldn't listen meerly saying "I know what I'm doing". that's about all I can come up with, so, you can use him now, if you want. I might add something every once in a while.. I even found a theme song for him and Tazmaria! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx5dGjrze4k No Air --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 16:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) go right ahead! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) thanks so much! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Questions I can do the commission, but I have two quick questions: How old (Roughly is fine)? (I need this to figure out height and some other stuff) What kind of stance? (Like, front, hands on hips, side, lying down, sitting in a chair, whatever.) Thanks so much! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sketch I'll color it somepoint later. I'm busy right now, too, so...I dunno when I can do it. :\ --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Warlord I'm trying to create a warlord category.The Woodland Warrior 19:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Fine I'll ask him.The Woodland Warrior 19:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! (Yeah, I've decided to be consistant this time, suprising huh?) Update on my only fan fic: Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update on Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ''Bows''Thank you miss. You know my sister?--Kurk Sixclaw 22:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) merry Cristmas!--Maudie Thropple 19:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Wildcat Drawing Of course I can draw wildcats! Do you want it to look more like a mountain lion/panther (a WILD cat) or more like a house cat? Anyway, I'd be happy ot draw for you! Just give a detailed explaination of what you want it to look like. :D Keep in mind that I have two different drawing styles (read my homepage for more info!) :D :D --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I just finished your picture! It's one of my best drawings! You'll get it tomorrow in the early afternoon, after I scan it (I don't have my own, I have to go somewhere to do it)! You will really like it!--Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 02:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Here are your pictures! That's right, pictures! I had so much fun drawing the first one, I drew a second one! I hope you like them! And of course you can call me Hyzen! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 19:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like them! It was fun to draw for you! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Update ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 18:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Drawing I sure can :D-----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 20:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What do you look like? -----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 14:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Taz! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 23:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) uuuuh, yeah, heres a link to a bunch of new stuff i did. User:Ferretmaiden/Ferretmaiden's Art--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Thanks, Tazmaria.Freinds? Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! Great, ill add you to my freinds list.Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! TOM IS FINALLY UPDATED! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL! Also if you have a request I was supposed to have done then tell me because i probably forgot. XP -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 17:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) UD on TOM -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ToM is updated and WITHOUT all the comments! <3 I haven't talked to you in a while. 'Tis a shame, really. :'( I also haven't seen you around much! COME BACK, LAYLA! D8 -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Art contest Hi, I have an art contest, that i think you might enjoy, If you are reading the ultimate war (which almost everyone is reading) and if you are a good artist (well, you don't have to be a good artist to enter!), you can enter! if you'll go to my user page, and then on my watchlist you'll see in capital letters: art contest here. thanks!! yours truly, Dewface. --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) are you her older sister or younger?--Dewface Do you fear death? 03:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC)